Truth and Dare
by mitsukokawashi
Summary: -updated-This story is about Anna and Yoh. with a little Pirika and Ren. Yoh's friends think of a plan so that Yoh can confess his true feelings to Anna through a game.YohxAnna RenxPirika
1. Chapter 1:Start

**Chapter 1: START**

Yoh, Anna and the rest of their friends were at the Inn, they were eating that time, then Pirika suggested that they play a game after eating to make their selves busy.

"Hey Guys! Let's play a game!" Pirika said then smiled.

"hmm… okay! But what game?" Yoh asked then continued to eat his food.

"hmm…" Pirika looked at everyone. "I got it! Let's play Truth and Dare!"(A/N: it was supposed to be truth or dare but I thought of a new game., XD continue reading it and you will find out what I mean., XD)

Then everyone looked at Pirika with a very confused look.

"TRUTH AND DARE?! I thought that game was named Truth or Dare?" Horo Horo said then smirked.

"I changed the name and the rules to add a little twist, DUH?" Pirika said while looking at his brother with a quite angry face.

"Oh, I'm sorry about that sis, I didn't know, gomenasai!"Horo Horo said while anime tears fell down his face.

Then everyone looked at him then laughed so loud except Anna who was quite pissed because of the noise.

When they were finished eating they gathered around the living room then Pirika explained the rules.

"Okay! So these are the rules. The spinner spins the bottle then when it stops to whoever the bottle faces he/she will answer the question given and do the dare that would be given to him/her. Take note: You should answer the truth ONLY. Then when the question is done and the dare given was done that person will spin the bottle next. Ü" explained Pirika then smiled.

Everyone was so excited about the game because they planned this one before and the thing that Horo Horo said earlier was part of the plan.

/ _flashback /_

_Pirika, Tamao, Ren, Horo horo, Chocolove, Ryu and Manta were gathered in a café near the Inn. When suddenly Pirika asked a shocking question._

"_Guys, does Yoh love Anna? This question has been lingering my mind ever since Yoh defeated Hao, I mean Anna is Yoh's fiancée but he doesn't show any feelings towards her at all, I'm really curious." Pirika said then putted a confused face on._

_Ryu sighed and said "I don't know Pirika I'm curious about that too. Hmm… why don't we make a plan to see if Master Yoh does love Ms. Anna" then Ryu grinned._

"_That's a great idea Ryu!" Manta suddenly said. _

"_Hmm… okay? So what's the plan?" Horo horo said with a very wide grin in his face._

_All of them paused for a moment then Pirika looked at Ryu, Horo horo, Manta, Chocolove and Tamao but all of them just shrugged their shoulders. _

"_Idiots! Let's just play Truth or Dare! duh? Then we ask him, It's just that easy!" Ren suddenly said._

"_Good Idea Ren! Thanks!" Pirika said then Ren suddenly blushed a bit._

"_but let's put a little twist to it! Let's make the title Truth and Dare it means that they have to answer the question and do the dare. Then we should dare Yoh to…._

_/ end of flashback / _(A/N: you have to continue reading it to find out their plan.D)

So then as they started to play it Anna suddenly stood up.

"This will be boring I'm gonna go upstairs" Anna said with a quite pissed voice.

"NOOO!! Don't go yet Anna! Please!!" Pirika said with anime tears running down her eyes.

"Why?" Anna said.

"Just stay. Please Anna? I promise that this won't be boring" Pirika told her.

"hmm… okay. But make the questions interesting!" Anna said with a very stern look.

"HAI!" everyone said.

"So Let's start then. Chocolove you'll be the first one to spin the bottle" Pirika said.

Then Chocolove spin the bottle. Then it faced Ren, Ren showed a very shocked and nervous look. Then Chocolove thought of a question. Then he grinned an evil grin.

"Ren"evil grin " Do you have a crush on Pirika?" evil grin. Chocolove asked.

"WHAT?! What kind of question was that?!" Ren with an angry tone.

"o c'mon! don't be such a kill joy just answer the question Ren!" Yoh said while giggling.

"Yeah! Just answer the question Ren!" Anna slightly shouted. On the other hand Pirika was blushing and was out of the blue.

"I… well… uhmm… I…."

"Just get to the point Ren!" Chocolove shouted.

"yes! Ihaveacrushonher!" Ren said as fast as he could then he hid his face on a pillow.

"Well that answers the question!" Chocolove said and laughed. "and Ren you still have a dare to do"evil grin"aww… Do I really have to?" Ren said blushing as he removed the pillow from his face and Pirika? Well she's still out of the blue after that.

"hmm… dare? What dare shall I give you?" Chocolove thought. "Aha! I got it! Ren!… Kiss Pirika on the cheeks!" Chocolove ordered.

"WHAT?!" Ren and Horohoro said in unison.

"I wont let that guy kiss my little sister!" Horohoro said with an angry tone.

"see! His brother doesn't agree!" Ren said facing the other way.

"OH! JUST DO IT!" Chocolove said then winked at Horohoro.

"This would be interesting" said Anna in a quite evil tone.

"argh" complained Ren.

Then he walked toward Pirika then all of the sudden he kissed Pirika on te cheeks then Pirika snapped out of it then realized that she had just received her first kiss. Ren and Pirika were blushing.

"That was very interesting" Anna said then smirked.

"okay so it's my turn to spin the bottle now!" said Ren.

Then it faced Yoh.

_Finally!_ thought Pirika then winked at Manta.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Waah!! I'm sorry if this storry has nothing to do with Anna and Yoh I just thought that Ren and Pirika could make a great pair.

Please don't kill me if this story is ugly. It's my first time.

Please review and help me think a wonderful question and dare so that Yoh can tell Anna how he really feels and make her fell that he loves her.Ü

I'll post the next chapter as soon as I finish it! Review minna!)


	2. Secret Revealed

**Chapter 2: A SECRET REVEALED**

Ren spin the bottle and when it stopped it faced Yoh, then he grinned widely.

"Now Asakura what question shall I ask you?" Ren said then smirked.

"Whatever you wanna ask Ren" Yoh said while grinning.

"Hmm.. Okay here's my question, answer this with the truth" Ren said.

"HAI!" Yoh answered.

"Yoh…" Ren started while everyone was watching and listening closely.

Anna was just staring at Ren coldly because she read his thoughts.

_Why is Anna staring at me like that? Maybe… Maybe she read my thoughts. I think something's gonna happen to me._ Ren said in his mind then putted a nervous face on.

"do… you… love…." Ren continued then paused for a bit "…. Anna?" Yoh's eyes suddenly got wide then he turned his face to Anna who was just staring at him with scary-looking eyes.

_Now we'll know the truth._ Pirika said in her mind.

"W-well…" Yoh started with a nervous voice then paused for a bit.

"Just answer the question Yoh!" Horohoro said with an impatient tone.

"U-uhmm… I.. I" Yoh said with a shy face.

"Don't make us wait Yoh!" Ren said almost shouting.

"Okay okay! I'll answer the question, YES! I DO LOVE ANNA! Ever since the day we've met!" Yoh said then looked down and blushed

Then Anna and the others looked at Yoh with a confused but contented face. Anna was blushing that time, there are so many thoughts lingering her mind , _Why did Yoh said that? Is that true ?.. Or he just said that to escape the consequences. _Anna thought while still blushing.

-smirk- "Hey Asakura, you still have a dare to do." said Ren

"O-oh yeah, gomen" Yoh said while he looked up grinning and blushing slightly.

_My dare, I think it has something I should do with Anna, oh my! This is so confusing. _Yoh said in his mind.

As Ren was thinking of the perfect dare to give him, Yoh looked at Anna then blushed when he was caught by Anna staring at him, then he suddenly looked away, he was sure that Anna is still looking at him.

"Okay I got it!" Ren suddenly said "Yoh, you should sleep with Anna tonight and give her her first kiss. And take note you should share just one futon." said Ren.

"WH-WHAT?! Y-you're kidding right?!" Yoh said with a shocked and confused look.

"Th-That's not fair! Why should I be included in his dare?!" Anna said almost shouting.

"Well it's a dare you should do it." Ren said while smirking.

"B-but, do I really have to?" Yoh said as he looked at Anna.

"Yes! You do! Now go upstairs and get ready for sleeping and you too Anna" ordered Ren.

"Are you ordering me to follow you shark boy?!" Anna said with a scary face on. Then she stood up and got ready to slap him but Pirika suddenly spoke.

"Anna c'mon just this once? Please?" Pirika asked. Then pushed them upstairs.

When Anna and Yoh were upstairs they giggled.

"YES! It worked! Hahahaha" said Horohoro while laughing.

"yeah! But I have something to ask Ren" said Ryu "is it true? The one you said earlier? About Pirika" continued Ryu.

"eh? W-well.. I…-" then Ren was suddenly cut off when Horohoro spoke.

"oh give him a break! I think he's shy!" said Horohoro with an evil grin.

"You guys are so childish! Let's just see if everything's going well upstairs." Manta said.

-UPSTAIRS-

Anna and Yoh were cleaned up and got dressed in their yukata. Then they both went in Yoh's room. He fixed the futon then lied down on the other hand Anna was still standing there looking at him.

"Are you really going to do this bet?" Anna asked.

"Yup! Don't worry Anna I'm not going to do anything to you" answered Yoh then smiled.

"You bet! Or else I'll lock you in here in one week!" Anna said. Yoh just smiled at her.

"Why are you still standing there? Come here" Yoh said then moved a bit to give Anna some space so she can lie down.

Then Anna lied down beside him. He drew the covers on both of them. Anna faced the ceiling and Yoh faced the ceiling too.

"Y-Yoh…" Anna said with a shy tone.

"Yes? Asked Yoh with a grin on his face.

"I-Is that true?… what you said earlier? In the game?" Anna said with a shy tone again.

"U-uhm… well.. you see… yes…" Yoh said then looked at Anna.

-OUTSIDE YOH'S ROOM-

"Can you hear it?" Horohoro said whispering into Pirika while she was leaning on Yoh's door.

"No.. I can't" Pirika said still leaning on Yoh's door trying to hear what they're talking about.

"Let me try" said Ryu.

After a minute-

"argh! I can't hear it either!" complained Ryu.

"We should give up guys" Tamao said. "I mean we already know the answer to our question, why do we still have to invade their privacy together?" added Tamao.

"Yea. I guess you're right Tamao we should get ready for sleeping" said Pirika then smiled to everyone especially Ren. Ren blushed. Then the rest of them laughed quietly then proceeded downstairs and got ready for bedtime.

-INSIDE YOH'S ROOM-

The air of silence filled Yoh's room. The both of them looking at each other not saying anything.

"A-Anna… are you… mad?" Yoh said with a worried tone.

Then Anna looked down.

"Of course not… why would I be mad?… Now that I know what you feel." Anna said then looked at Yoh's eyes and smiled at him.

Yoh couldn't express his feelings when he saw Anna smile he never saw her smile like that before, he didn't know if he was going to laugh, shout, cry or smile back at her, his mind was blank when he saw her sweet and cute smile.

"Y-Yoh? Still there?" Anna asked.

Then Yoh went back to reality.

"Y-Yes… it's just that… I've never seen you smile like that before.. You're so cute when you smile" Yoh said then smiled at her while holding her cheeks.

Then Anna blushed.

"T-Thanks Yoh." Anna said then smiled again.

Yoh blushed a bit, pulled Anna closer to him then hugged her.

"You're welcome Anna." Yoh said and he hugged her tight then he whispered in Anna's ear. "Can I keep you?"

Anna stared at Yoh's eyes then said "Yes" he smiled then kissed Anna on the lips.

She was shocked of his actions but, she kissed him back.

When the kiss broke, Yoh looked at Anna and said " I Love You… more than anyone.. in this world"

Anna was about to cry but she managed to stop it then she said "I Love you too Yoh, thanks for everything" She smiled then hugged him tight.

Yoh kissed him again then said " I'm happy that you're my fiancée, if anyone would take you away from me, I would die." Yoh said then smiled.

Anna cried because of his words, she couldn't help it, those words have melted her icy heart. "Why are you crying?" Yoh asked with a worried voice.

"I'm just happy Yoh, thanks again. I Love you so much my Shaman King." answered Anna.

Yoh hugged her tight. " I Love you too my Shaman Queen."

Then they fell asleep.

-NEXT MORNING-

Yoh woke up first, he saw Anna still fast asleep. _She must be tired, better not wake her up _said Yoh in his mind then smiled. "I Love You.. Anna" he whispered in her ear.

"I Love you too Yoh." Anna said with a sleepy voice.

" Did I wake you up? I'm sorry." He said then smiled.

"No… It's ok" she answered then smiled.

" You know Anna you should always wear that smile of yours, you look more cuter" Yoh said pinched Anna's face then stood up.

" I should make breakfast now, see you downstairs my Shaman Queen" said Yoh, Anna just nodded and smiled.

Yoh was still thinking of what happened last night, he was grinning while going downstairs, his friends saw him then asked,

" So.. How did it go?" they said then grinned.

" It was such a revealing night guys, as you can all see I'm happy about what happened last night, thanks for suggesting to play this game," Yoh said then smiled at them.

"Yeah, you lok very happy Yoh, well, you're welcome!" Pirika said.

"You're welcome Yoh!" Ren, Horohoro, Chocolove, Ryu, Tamao and Manta all said in unison.

_So our plan did work, now we know how they both feel and it just took a game to know it, I hope that their relationship will last for a lifetime. _Pirika said in her mind while looking outside the beautiful sky.

-The End-

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

I'm sorry if it took me long to post this chapter.

I hope you guys like it! I really, really want your opinion about this,

PLEASE REVIEW! Onegaishimasu!

Thanks for reading my story!

Keep supporting AnnaxYoh.

-mitsuko kyoyama-


End file.
